


Thank You Universe

by fanfiction_trashpile



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is a charmer, Fluff, Mentioned Cooper Anderson, Modern, Modern AU, New Years Eve, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: You run into a tall, handsome stranger at a bar on New Years Eve.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 17





	Thank You Universe

You don’t know why you do this every year. 

The same bar, the same cheap beer, the same seat, every year like clockwork. You watch the Time Square New Years by yourself and sit, enjoying the ambiance and the couples and the energy of everything around you.

Much better than a bad party with your roommates that like to act like they’re still in high school. 

The bar isn’t as busy as it usually is. There are a few open hightops, and two or three open seats around the bar. One of which was directly next to you.

A smooth baritone is suddenly at your shoulder, “Saving this for someone?” 

When you turn around, meeting the stranger’s eyes, and you squeak, “No.”

It was as if the tall, dark and handsome stranger from your fantasies had sat down next to you and ordered a rum and coke. You focused your eyes on the screens above the bar, watching Anderson Cooper and whoever make terrible jokes that the subtitles were too slow to catch, but you couldn’t help watch the man in your periphery. 

He keeps having to brush his long, black hair out of his eyes. He’s fiddling with something, you can’t quite see what, but it’s suddenly flying through the air and lands on your lap. 

You pick the small object up, turning it over in your hands. It looks like a small replica of a red wand… with a pipe for a handle? It’s hard to be sure. 

“Here.” you hand it back with a small smile. The depth of his eyes steals any quick remark you could have had. 

“Sorry about that.” How can a man that gorgeous come off as shy? 

“No worries. Can I ask what that is?” you turn your body ton your stool to face him. Anything to keep him looking at you like that. 

He laughs, cheeks pink, “It’s a replica of a… well it’s sort of a sword. From an old comic book series.” 

“Cool.” A nerd. A devilishly handsome, sweet, shy nerd. You might be in love. 

“I’m Ben, by the way.” he reaches out and you shake his hand, introducing yourself. 

“So what brings you to…” he scans the menu, “The Cantina on the last night of the year?” 

You smile, mostly to yourself, “It’s a tradition, I guess. I come here every year. My roommates throw a huge party, but I don’t love the crowd. Here, at least, I can drink what I want. And not have to take care of drunk people.” 

“That’s fair.” he takes a sip of his drink and you almost melt as you watch his tongue dart out to capture some coke off his lips. 

You force yourself to move on, “What about you?”

“I don’t know. I guess I just didn’t want to be alone and this was the first place that popped up.” he sweeps his hair out of his eyes, “So I guess the universe brought me here.” 

“To the universe.” you lift up your glass, clinking it against his. 

He seems to study your glass, “What are you drinking?” 

You laugh, “Anything that isn’t the cheap tequila that my roommates buy. This at least kind of tastes like something edible.” 

“Let me buy you a drink, then.” 

The two of you settle into conversation like you are old friends. Something about his energy is so comforting and so familiar. You’re caught up in a discussion about music when the room erupts. 

10.

“Well, here we go.” 

9 

You look into his eyes, leaning closer. It’s now or never.

8

“I never asked if you have someone waiting on you at home.” you say, quiet as you can. No one around you needs to hear your rejection. 

7 

“I don’t. It’s just me. Yourself?” 

6

You move a hand to his thigh, resting just about his knee, “Nope.”

5

“Well, it would be a shame to not take this wonderful gift the universe has given us, now wouldn’t it?” The confidence and energy coming off of him sends a chill up your spine. 

4 

“Lucky me.” you try to smirk. 

3

He shakes his head, “I think I’m the one that got lucky here. Thank you Google Maps.” 

2

“Ready to say goodbye to this year?” And hello to something else? You add mentally. 

“Absolutely.”

1 

With the chorus of “Happy New Year!” around you, he captures your lips in a searing kiss. Tangling your hands in his hair, you pull him closer, nipping gently at his lower lip.

You’re not sure how long you stay like that, lips on each others, before he finally pulls away. “Wow.” he breathes. 

You stumble over yourself, “Can I get your number?” 

“Absolutely.”


End file.
